Now and Then, Here and There
by Aero-Cluster
Summary: It's how the world twists and turns. AU
1. Clean Slate

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter One**  
 **Clean Slate**

That day wasn't supposed to be just like any other day. She, of all people should know that. Instead, she found herself working twice as hard and ignoring calls that were supposed to be taken.

"I thought you're taking the day off." Lucy ironically placed another pile of paperwork on top of her manager's desk.

"Not with all this workload." said woman responded as she ran a hand through the strands of her red hair and released a tired breath. Erza Scarlet was awfully stressed and she wasn't even halfway through the day. She's currently the team manager of the creative department for a game company and it was most unusual to see her in such a weary state because most of the time, she works at an amazing pace and fluidly accomplishes all tasks at hand.

"Yeah, about that—" Lucy's thoughts were rudely interrupted by another phone call and Erza hastily dismissed it to give the blonde a chance to continue. "-you might want to answer that. It's your fiancé."

Excusing herself, the redhead picked up the phone.

"Hey," came the usual greeting.

"Simon," she knew conversing with her lover was important, but the matters piling up in the office seem to weigh more, presently.

"You seem so worked up, what's wrong?" the concern present in his voice almost made Erza guilty of wanting to brush him off.

She first responded with a click of her tongue before adding, "Work. I'm quitting."

Simon chuckled at the other end.

"You always say that sweetheart. But I thought you were supposed to meet the florist at ten."

Erza mentally slapped herself for forgetting. It was nine-thirty in the morning and it would be a miracle if the traffic mellowed down even for just a bit.

"Crap," she pressed her lips to a thin line as she wore her jacket and grabbed her things. "I'm on my way."

The redhead mouthed reminders to Lucy while her ear was still glued to the phone. The blonde nodded for each order her manager asked of her. The moment Erza exited the building, Lucy took over and drove the rest of the team-including the sloths Natsu and Gray-to work their asses off or there will be trouble when the boss comes back.

Planning the wedding was a headache. Preparing the things needed for the wedding was an even greater headache. Erza wasn't the kind of person who'd spend a fortune over something so trivial-as she'd like to call it. She was more of the say-your-vows-kiss-and-end-the-ceremony-already. As she's always been practical, she believed the time wasted on such event would be more rewarding if utilized properly.

She may hate all the formalities but she loves Simon. So much that she's willing to go through all that trouble. Her fiancé knew that too that's why he's ever grateful for her patience and understanding. He wanted the wedding to be a special day for the two of them and be a constant reminder that it was an occasion worth remembering.

Erza drove downtown and was surprised to find the road almost clear of vehicles. She reached the flower shop in about fifteen minutes and was greeted by the ever enthusiastic owner.

"Erza!" the redhead was eventually rewarded with a bone-crushing embrace.

"Mira, too tight." she managed to breathe out.

The florist let out a bubbly giggle before nudging the redhead.

"So, have you decided on the bouquet and centerpiece yet?"

"Nothing too flashy and grand. I want something simple and easy on the eyes." Erza responded, picturing whites and pastels.

"Then I have the perfect thing."

Erza checked her watch. Only two hours had passed and she was thankful that Mirajane was quick to catch on to what she likes and dislikes. Though wedding preparations were far from over, she was just relieved that one by one, the list seemed to narrow down much to her liking.

She immediately started the engine and went on her way to get back to work. The redhead called her fiancé to tell him about the news and was happy that she has finally calmed her nerves.

"Hearing how you're sounding so much better, is it safe to assume everything went well?" Simon asked at the other end.

"It was great. Mira's a genius. And—ah crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I missed my turn. I have to go, I'll call you back when I return to the office. I love—"

Erza never had the chance to finish her statement as she felt her head collide with the car window. The glass shattered upon impact and her ride took a hundred-eighty degree turn before smashing to a nearby post. Her head ringed and her vision blurred as she tried to grasp what happened. Her hands immediately went up to her head as pain shot through her skull, fearing that she might have damaged her brain. It was only a matter of time before blood pooled her vision and the distant commotion from across the street started to consume her. It wasn't long either when a familiar voice calling out to her from the phone's receiver, yelling her name, dissipated as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Simon didn't know what to do. He had to cancel everything that had to do with the wedding and take an indefinite leave of absence from work. It had been nearly a week since Erza had a car accident and she still hasn't shown any signs of waking up. He had stayed most of the time in the hospital with Erza's colleagues taking turns at visiting and keeping watch. Lucy came first, then Natsu and Gray. Simon's sister Kagura also came. Mirajane made an appearance too with flowers to decorate the redhead's room and lighten the atmosphere inside.

"Any news on the crazy truck driver?" Natsu asked to which Simon bleakly responded with a weak shaking of his head.

"Don't worry," Gray placed a hand on the troubled man's shoulder. "The police are going to catch whoever did this."

There wasn't any assurance as to whether they'd be able to find out who did this to her, but right now, Simon was only concerned about his lover waking up.

Erza shifted from where she was lying and that single movement rendered them speechless. When a sound escaped from her lips, Mirajane took in a sharp intake of breath. And as her eyes slowly peeled open to take in the surroundings present before her, Simon rushed out of the room to call the doctor.

Erza Scarlet has woken up.

Makarov Dreyar was the doctor assigned to the redhead. So the moment Simon called his attention, he immediately ordered the rest of the visitors to clear the room in order for him to assess Erza's condition.

He found her seated upright on the bed, eyes fixated on the window, hair draped all over her frame. The doctor approached her and tapped the clipboard to get her attention.

"I'm Doctor Makarov Dreyar," he coolly greeted and Erza returned the gesture by slightly bowing. "I'm going to be asking you questions and I want you to answer if you can."

"I'm sorry," she started, brows knitting in confusion. "May I ask what am I doing here first?"

"We'll get to that, I promise."

There was something about the old man that made Erza comply and trust him for now. And she briefly wondered that maybe it was the calmness of his voice or the father-like aura he presented.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Erza Scarlet."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one years old."

Makarov scribbled something on the paper before continuing on.

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I work at a game developing company. I'm in my second year there as a graphic artist."

"Do you know any Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes. She's the new addition to the team together with Natsu and Gray."

"One last. Do you know Simon Mikazuchi?"

There was a pregnant pause before the redhead could answer.

"No. Is...he someone I should know?"

The doctor wrote down some more notes before analyzing the information he gathered.

"Erza," he tested her name before breaking the news off to her. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but there was no other way to it. "You're here because of a car accident. You've been unconscious for six days."

Car accident? Unconscious? For six days?

"You're twenty-four years old and currently the team manager of the creative department of the game company you work for."

"Wait, what? Slow down doctor." Erza was having a hard time taking it all in. It was like listening to someone talk in foreign language. Her body ached all over and now her head was throbbing as well. "Are you telling me I'm twenty-four years old and I just lost three years worth of memories?"

Makarov merely nodded at this, his eyes holding her shocked gaze with all seriousness.

"Hold on. I need a minute or two to...to..." Erza licked her lips. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

The doctor called out to the visitors waiting outside and they all came bustling in with utter disregard for house rules. Simon immediately went on his way to hug his lover, careful not to crush her in his arms. Erza just stared blankly for a moment before hesitantly returning the hug. Then from her line of vision, familiar faces started to appear before her.

"Lucy," said woman cried as relief washed over her. "Gray and Natsu too."

"Hey boss," sniffed Natsu as tears began to gather around the corner of his eyes.

The moment Simon heard Erza speak, he let her go and stared lovingly into her eyes only to be terrified by the confusion and the unknown staring back at him.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's me. Simon."

That only made the redhead frown even more. She took in the form of this man clinging to her and thought hard why he was doing such thing and why there was so much skinship. Then she briefly remembered that the doctor mentioned that name. Erza looked from Simon and then back to the doctor who now was the focus of everyone's attention.

"Doctor," Kagura began. "Is there something wrong?"

Makarov heaved off a distressed sigh before reluctantly speaking once more.

"It's called post-traumatic amnesia. She doesn't remember you," he pointed out to Kagura.

"And you." the same finger went on Mirajane.

"And...I'm sorry Simon." his jade eyes were sympathetic. "She doesn't remember you as well."

* * *

The explanation that the doctor had provided them was so hard to believe that Simon punched the wall so hard he swore his knuckles bled.

"Calm down, Simon." Kagura tried her best in keeping her brother's emotions in check as they were once again ordered by the doctor to leave Erza alone to give her some rest.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when she can't even remember you? Me?!" the volume of his voice increased with each horrid thought about the fact that he lost his lover. "Doctor, you can bring her back right?"

Makarov knew it better than anyone that he wasn't sure. That there's a possibility that Erza's memories would be permanently gone but the man who looked like he just lost his world was so devastated that he answered in him in the safest way possible. "I'll be needing your help. All of you. You'll all be vital for her road to recovery." he turned to Erza's colleagues and they were all ears. "Natsu, Gray and Lucy, since Erza remembers you, she'll be needing all the support she can get from you guys."

"As for her therapy, I've already assigned someone most fitting for the job."

A tall and lean man sporting a tattoo on his face appeared to join them, hair tousled and bathed in blue. The man could be easily mistaken as an aristocrat with his facial features and build but the stethoscope hanging around his neck and the white lab coat he wore was the giveaway that yes, he was a doctor by profession too.

"This is Doctor Jellal Fernandes, a psychiatrist and psychotherapist by trade."

The young doctor gave all of them a warm smile before making introductions himself, turning to Simon who was still in pain and confusion.

"I assure you, I'll do whatever it takes to bring Ms. Scarlet's memories back."

* * *

 **A/N: Inspired by mostly (cliché) k-dramas. Hi :')**


	2. Indefinite Recess

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter Two**  
 **Indefinite Recess**

* * *

Everything was a mess.

That's what she first thought after waking up. To make matters worse, she couldn't seem to do anything about her condition. All she could do is hope and pray the memories would return soon. And even more desperate about the feelings attached to those memories. Erza didn't feel anything at all when Simon hugged her or even remembered him for the matter. The embrace felt hollow, like being enveloped by air. It's not like she could blame the man for trying to elicit a reaction from her, but she was an empty shell of a person at present that she responded with mere indifference.

Doctor Dreyar had told her another doctor would be assisting her in her recovery and she appreciated the gesture. Erza still hasn't met the said person yet, but she was already eager to start the therapy in order to make up for lost time.

A knock on her door told her God had answered her prayer.

"Hello, Miss Scarlet." Jellal entered and stood there at the entrance for a moment, taking in the features of his patient seated on the hospital bed. "I'm your therapist, Doctor Jellal Fernandes."

The redhead bowed her head. "Please, just Erza will do."

Jellal smiled at this and thought how pleasant it was for his patient to take the initiative to accomplish the first step of her therapy which is getting comfortable with introductions.

He took a seat opposite to her and began explaining the sessions to her, keeping the technical terms to a minimum and making sure she wasn't getting an information overload.

"I'm sure this has been...a rough day for you." he lightly commented as to which the redhead simply nodded. "We can start tomorrow when you're well and rested. "

"Thank you."

"Ah, your friend has volunteered to take care of you until you're discharged. I believe Miss Alberona will be arriving later." the doctor told her as he stood up, prepared to leave her.

"Oh, Cana!" the redhead was just glad that the memory of her best friend was spared from being forgotten. Without her parents, she didn't know who to count on.

Jellal opened the door and before taking a step outside, he added. "Rest easy, Erza."

* * *

Before Cana could enter the redhead's room, she was briefed by the blue-haired doctor about keeping conversation to those which Erza can relate to, meaning anything that occurred in the three most recent years weren't allowed. He had explained to her that a sudden or forceful way of resurfacing her friend's memories could further mean permanent damage or loss.

Cana did most of the talking, while Erza did most of the listening. It was comforting for the team manager to hear things that were familiar to her.

The conversation didn't much long as Cana had to give the redhead ample rest for her session and Gildarts was calling the brunette back home to discuss issues regarding her mother. Erza thanked her friend and wished her the best of luck in settling things with her family matters. The redhead went to bed afterwards, sleep coming easily to her.

Morning came like it was the most natural thing in the world. The redhead had little trouble cleaning herself up as one of the nurses helped her in her otherwise weak condition. Visitors were advised not to come as the redhead was scheduled for a therapy session with the blue-haired doctor. When she was ready, she decided to exercise lightly for a while to give her bones and muscles the necessary stretching and movement they needed.

"Well, someone sure is lively today."

The voice came from across the room. Erza might've not heard the knock for she was a little surprised when she saw him.

"Doctor Fernandes," she greeted politely.

"Good. You still remember my name." the doctor smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"So what are we going to do today?" Erza asked.

"We're going to play a game." Jellal took out a handful of flashcards and showed it to her. "A sort of mental exercise. I'm going to be showing you random objects and you have to name them."

Erza gave the doctor the signal when she was ready and did what was instructed. There were a total of five objects in the first set and when she finished naming each one, Jellal asked her to identify the objects again in the same order without letting her see the flash cards or hints.

"Ball, comb, ladder, paper, rocket." she recited with ease.

"Very good. Onto the next set."

There were a total of seven sets and Erza managed to perform perfectly in each one of them. It was child's play to the team manager. Being in the creative field was a perk enough to make her even remember the most peculiar of objects. However, nothing was returning to her head. The exercise might have helped and proven she could retain and recall things without any problem, but nothing was still coming back to her.

"How long until I get my memories back?" she managed to ask right after.

Jellal sighed. No point in lying now.

"These things take a while, Erza. I'll be honest with you, it may even go on for long stretches of time. Some come back, some don't but we'll try our best to regain most of your memories." he explained.

"I'm not really that worried about the memories. I'm more worried about the feelings that originally came with them." her eyes told him everything that he needed to know about what she was saying. "I won't be the same Erza they know and it scares me."

She fisted the soft cloth of her hospital gown and lowered her head in an attempt to hide the quiver of her voice and the crumpling of her face. Jellal placed one of his hands on top of hers and spoke to her, hoping it would reach her.

"Hey, they all love you. And I know they'll accept the Erza now more than ever. So hang in there okay? We're here for you."

"Thanks Doc." she sniffed, grateful for having someone to rely on.

"That's it for now. You'll be discharged later so we'll have to do the sessions in your home. I'll be there during Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Simon is going to pick you up at three."

 _Right. My fiancé._

"Then I'll see you soon, Erza."

"Thanks for everything."

* * *

Erza may have lost three years worth of her memories, but it doesn't take a genius to get to know someone based on impression and the short amount of time they spent together. Simon was among those easy cases. He was a gentleman and a man of few words...that or he was holding back with either respect to the doctor's orders or was being considerate of her feelings and condition or both. Either way, she was just thankful he was not bombarding her with thoughts that may trigger a headache or make her feel nauseous.

"Um, swee—Erza, we're here."

The redhead thought Simon was pulling her leg because this was _not_ her apartment at all. It wasn't even familiar to her that she obviously flinched from her seat.

"I live here now? Since when did I move in?" she asked him.

"We live here. You moved in with me two years ago." he told her, slowly speaking so she'd be able to pick up and understand each word he was saying.

"Oh," was the only reply she could manage.

"Don't get me wrong though. You still have your old apartment. I only brought you here so you could get your stuff and...and move out if you wish it. " he forced the words out of his mouth like they were blades stuck inside and never did he imagine he'd be saying them one day. He felt sick to his stomach. Apparently, Erza saw it too. There was no mistaking the agony he was going through right now and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It's true that she lost a part of her that loved this man, but she reminded herself that she can't keep beating herself up too. That she doesn't owe anyone—not even Simon—what she couldn't give.

She placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to bring him back with her.

"I'm sorry, but yes...I want to move out. I need to move out." she softly told him to which she earned a silent nod from the man. She made no promises of coming back when her memories return though.

They worked quickly and seeing as the redhead only moved in with him before with the important things, like clothes and office-related things, it wasn't hard and tedious at all. In fact, they finished loading everything she had from the car's trunk. Simon hasn't spoken ever since Erza mentioned her need to live on her own so she decided to start a little conversation with him.

"Wow, only this?"

Simon managed a small smile. "Some things don't change, huh?"

Erza knew he was having a moment. Perhaps even nostalgic as she sensed he remembered something about her, or the way she spoke or how she handled things before. The redhead decided to let his comment slide. When they were set to go, Erza felt the need to say something but the man beside her beat her to it.

"I know you and I are more like strangers right now," he was trying his best not to choke on his own words. "But can I at least visit you everyday?"

The redhead thought of rejecting his request instantly but the hopeful flare in his eyes dared her to do otherwise. He was after all, a huge part of her life. And maybe, just maybe, things would get back to the way they used to when she can at least let him in. There was no harm to expect and nothing more to lose. With a small smile grazing her lips, Erza managed to quirk up a response that made Simon's heart soar.

"Alright."

She reached her old apartment and immediately felt the glorious feeling of coming home. The same pieces of furniture where they should be, the dent on her dining table, the couch and even the coffee maker. Though even if she found everything to her liking, she still couldn't shake of the feeling that something was amiss.

Erza decided to go straight to bed without delving too deeply into her thoughts. The moment her head hit the softness of the pillow and the lights went out, she remembered that yes, she has forgotten three years of her life.


	3. Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter Three**  
 **Road to Recovery**

Her first visitor was Simon. He had promised before that he'd be visiting everyday and she had allowed him. Truth be told, this was better than being alone. At least her fiancé was offering good company and that was enough to drag her thoughts out of the gutter.

"I brought breakfast. It's your favorite." he handed her a small paper bag and she gingerly took it.

Erza was about to prepare her own meal when Simon came. She was surprised at first, but welcomed him anyway. The package contained sausages, muffins, eggs and a bottle of orange juice. She looked at him in bewilderment before gazing back at the food and drink which she unloaded.

"I don't eat too much in the morning. And I don't really like orange juice." she deadpanned.

It was Simon's turn to frown in disbelief. But instead of insisting on the facts he knew about her, he chose to let her unexpected reaction go to the start a fresh conversation.

"So, what time will your therapy session be today?" he asked.

Erza motioned to a stop. Truthfully, she doesn't know. She was only told about the days but not the time. It was either a mistake on the doctor's part, or there was something wrong with her head that made her forget again. Simon noticed her distress and attempted to change the topic once more.

"Can I stay here during your session?"

"No." was her immediate response. Simon was taken a little bit by surprise when the redhead turned down his request without even thinking or considering. "I—"

Before she could damage the situation and his feelings further, the doorbell rang and she suddenly excused herself from that opportunity. Erza unlocked the door and was greeted by the familiar figure from the hospital.

"Good morning, Erza." came the cool greeting.

The redhead looked at the doctor and thought he looked good in casual clothes as well. Pants, button down shirt and all. She made a gesture that signaled him to come inside and make himself comfortable. The doctor was still outside when he caught a glimpse of someone inside his patient's apartment.

"Ah, Mr. Mikazuchi. Good morning. It's a pleasure to meet you again." he politely greeted to which the other man returned with a nod.

Erza gave a nervous look at Simon and the man understood it quickly. "The pleasure's all mine. Now if you'll excuse me..." he was already making his way out the redhead's apartment when the redhead whispered something to him.

"Thank you, Simon."

He smiled, opened the door and left.

* * *

The doctor first checked her vitals and her breathing pattern before asking casually.

"So you decided to live together with your fiancé?"

Erza didn't know why but the word fiancé offended her.

"He's not my fiancé...at the moment and we don't live together. He's just visiting." she replied without a hint of emotion.

"Oh, sorry for making quite a rude assumption." he apologized.

"It's okay. So, what's in store for us today Doc?" she wanted to sound passive, but the strain in her voice told him she was a bit nervous. He tried pacifying the situation with a smile, followed by his plans for the day.

"The usual mental exercises. We have to stimulate brain activity as much as possible. Your recovery will mostly depend on you, Erza. I'm just here as support. Though we're going to have to go back to the hospital for a few lab tests." he explained and Erza waited for him to bring out the materials-probably flash cards again or books-needed to start the session. When he didn't, Erza frowned.

"Doc?"

"Yes well, I figured the traditional approach is a bit boring so I was thinking, when was the last time you went out?"

Erza was confused. What was the doctor implying or even offering at that moment?

"Went out for...?" Work? A date?

Jellal chuckled at this and it seemed to just make the redhead even more uncomfortable.

"For a walk." he simply told her.

"A...walk...? Um, the last three hours. Well not a walk but more of a run around the neighborhood."

The doctor stood up.

"We're going to do just that. Walk around the neighborhood."

"I'm not following." she said, still unsure of what to make of the doctor's unconventional ways.

"Just trust me on this one."

They walk was quiet and the redhead was beginning to question Jellal's credibility. They were covering quite a few distance, yet they weren't doing anything besides walking. Or at least that's what she thought.

"What was the store we passed by on the first block?" the doctor suddenly asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's a flower shop. What about the shop just next to the salon?"

Erza was still out of sorts. She opened her mouth to say something but no words were formed. To make matters worse, she didn't know the answer to his question.

"It's a bakeshop. Then what about the food establishment near your unit?"

That one was easy so Erza immediately answered, "A japanese restaurant."

Jellal smiled and started explaining his side. "The first two I've mentioned you failed to answer but the last one, you managed. Why do you think so?"

Erza gave him a curious look before thinking for herself. When she came to a conclusion, she told him her thoughts.

"I don't remember the other two, but the japanese restaurant was near my unit so-"

"Exactly. You relied on what you know from before. But you've seen the two we passed by just moments ago but you didn't seem to recall. I had no problems with you with the flash cards." he looked at her while they kept their slow pace.

"But my focus was entirely on the mental exercise that day and you didn't exactly say what we're going to do." she defended her point.

"I told you before we're conducting the session but your thoughts are all jumbled up with other concerns. You weren't paying attention to your surroundings. What were you thinking?" he asked her.

"Well, to be honest, I was beginning to question if you're a doctor at all." Erza felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Hopefully she could blame the heat for her flushed skin.

Jellal let out a laugh much to the redhead's surprise. To rectify what seemed to be her downfall and nurse her bruised ego, she asked him.

"Do you do this to all your patients, Doc?"

His laughter died to a pleasant smile.

"Well, you're not like all of my other patients, Erza."

* * *

The blue-haired doctor escorted his patient back to her apartment just before lunch. When he was all set to go, he up and left but was momentarily stopped by the redhead.

"Wait, Doc! I'm making hamburger steak and mashed potatoes. Come and have lunch with me before you go."

As a sign of good measure Jellal considered the offer for a moment.

"Maybe some other time. I've to make rounds in the hospital today. I'll see you on Wednesday, Erza."

The redhead bowed her head and bid the man goodbye. Erza then headed to the kitchen where she picked up her phone. There were two messages waiting for her in voicemail. One was from Lucy, the blonde girl who kept on insisting that she was the boss now, and another from Simon.

She checked Lucy's first.

"Hey Erza, focus on recovering first and worry about work later. I'm sure you'll be fine in no time. We're all looking forward for your return!"

Then Simon's.

"Hey, we're celebrating my sister's birthday tomorrow. If you're free, I'll pick you up at nine. She'll be really happy if you can come."

Erza sat down before massaging her temples. She couldn't remember anything yet it looked like she's feeling stressed out from trying to sink in all of those thoughts. Work, fiancé-slash-stranger and now her soon-to-be-slash-should-be-sister-in-law.

Erza plopped on the surface of the table, contemplating on whether going or not. She was weighing the pros and cons. She was ready to give her reply when the doctor's cryptic words echoed in her mind.

 _When was the last time you went out?_

For work.

For a date.

For a celebration.

She typed one word to set everything rolling and hit the send button. God, she might have lost her memories, but that shouldn't stop her from making more especially the good ones like parties. Erza immediately got a response from Simon who seemed to be satisfied with her reply.


	4. Abrupt and Disrupt

**A/N: Too lazy to substitute hyphens with em dashes.**

 **Disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter Four**  
 **Abrupt and Disrupt**

She couldn't risk going alone to someone's birthday party especially when everyone invited knew of her and Simon. Erza thought how much tons of pity and sympathy she'll get without even feeling a damn thing. Guilt, probably was the only thing going on inside her right now for forgetting important people and dates. So she phoned her best friend Cana who seemed to just immediately respond on a positive note.

"What's he like?" she managed to ask the brunette who raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Are we talking about anyone specific?"

"Simon."

"Oh your fiancé."

Erza sighed. If there was anything more tiring than reminding herself every time she wakes up in the morning about her current status and taking her prescribed meds, it was reminding everyone she knew that Simon was NOT her fiancé-well he was until she lost her memories.

"He's not-anyway, care to enlighten me more about him?"

Cana shifted the car's gear and as her eyes stayed focused on the road ahead of them, she spoke softly much to her friend's surprise.

"He's kind and gentle."

The redhead waited for more.

"That's it?"

Cana sighed.

"I'm not in the position to actually tell you who he is. It's best if you find out for yourself. Besides," she parked the car when they reached their destination. "Isn't it exciting to get to know a person little by little?"

Erza would have to agree on that one. Truth be told she's still the same girl who loved getting to know a person slowly and intimately if she felt like it. She also told herself that if she really loved Simon-as her friends had described-she'd at least give herself a chance to prove it to all of them.

"Erza!" Simon gave her a hug which she hesitantly returned. Her private space was a big issue for her so she briefly wondered if the 'Erza' in the last three years welcomed this man openly as before. "So glad you could make it."

She responded with a nod.

Simon took all of the redhead's figure. Her hair tied high up, flowing gracefully down her back. The black halter dress she wore was casual yet elegant. Simon swallowed painfully as he looked at her. Someone that previously and beautifully belonged to him was now at arm's length and he can't even do a thing about it.

Cana cleared her throat to disrupt the reverie Simon was at. It was also sort of a warning signal to tell Erza that she should stop frowning at the inevitable situation she put herself into.

"Um, come on in." he welcomed both of them into the Mikazuchi household and as expected, Erza was greeted by an enormous amount of unfamiliar faces. Cana of course was there to save her from all the trouble and was grateful for it. The only problem that the redhead was having was Simon hounding on her wherever she goes.

"Erza!"

It was a familiar face that greeted her when she woke up in the hospital. Kagura snatched the redhead from her brother to which she was grateful for. She gave her greetings and she returned the favor by giving her a hug and dragging her all the way down to the dining area. Cana, however was not there to save her from more unknown people because she was caught up chatting with someone else. So instead of standing there like a specimen being probed, she excused herself to use the wash room. Kagura escorted her halfway through and when she told the raven-haired woman she can manage, Kagura left in order to entertain more guests.

Unluckily for her, the restroom was occupied. She had to wait anxiously for a full five minutes when her turn came. Her eyes went obviously wide as she saw someone emerge from the door.

"Doctor Fernandes," her astonished look was soon replaced with relief. Finally, someone she knows showed up.

"Erza." Jellal had an amused smirk playing at the corners of his lips and it didn't go unnoticed to the ever observant woman.

"You must be thinking how erratic I am. Yesterday I was strongly dismissing Simon as my fiancé, and now you find me here at his sister's birthday party ." she knew whatever she says wouldn't help her case, but she had to try anyway.

"On the contrary," he started, giving her a once over before speaking again.

"I'm just as surprised as you are to see me here. But don't worry, amnesia patients have the tendency to do things...spontaneously. It's absolutely normal. Don't worry about it."

Erza silently agreed with him.

"Right. Then I'll-"

She reached the doorknob when something strange happened to her. A sort of vision played right in front of her. There were two people and laughter and whispers and she knew this person was her. The other figure who was hugging her from behind continued on maintaining contact with her until it spoke. Her blood went cold and just as fast as the memory had come, it vanished just the same.

The doctor caught her alarmingly by the waist, his arm supporting her as her knees buckled.

"What's wrong?" his professional tone suddenly kicked in.

"I-I and-Simon...here...I..." she looked up to him with confusion and worry plastered all over her face. She had loosened her grip on the knob amd brought both her hands to clutch firmly on the doctor's arm.

Jellal gently urged her to get back on her feet.

"Let's get you some fresh air."

Erza just nodded at this. "I think I can manage to walk."

The doctor slowly let her go, checking for any signs that his patient might lose her balance or collapse. When he saw that her stance was stable, he allowed her to walk. He stayed close to her though, just in case her knees cave in once more.

"Erza! There you-what happened to you?" Cana looked mildly alarmed at how pale her friend had gotten.

"I'm fine." came her clipped reply, dragging her feet outside of the suffocating walls of the household.

"Doc? You're here? I mean, she's going to be okay right?" Cana joined them outside where only a few people were present. She sat beside the redhead who was still in the process of collecting herself.

"She will be. Miss Alberona, would you be so kind as to fetch her a glass of water?" Cana did as she was told without a moment's hesitation.

"Erza, breathe." he coolly told her. The patient did as she was told. She gulped in a huge amount of air before slowly releasing it between her lips.

"Have you calmed down?"

Erza nodded.

"What happened back there?"

She was still taken aback with what had happened but she chose to tell the doctor anyway. If there was someone capable of helping her, it's him.

"I..." she darted out her tongue to wet her drt lips. "I think it was a memory."

Cana came a moment later with glass in hand together with Simon. Instead of relaxing, Erza once again went rigid and her fingers dug onto the fabric of her dress. Jellal immediately sensed this and approached the worried man while the brunette tended to her friend.

"Something in this house triggered her memory." Jellal explained. Simon must've taken that in a positive light because he shoved the doctor aside and went on his way to embrace the redhead in joy. Unfortunately for him, he was rewarded with an equal force of a push to which he frowned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

The endearment only made things worse. Erza was fighting back the tears as a pain shot through her temples. The word rang in her head and she couldn't stop the episode from happening.

"I have to go. Cana let's go..." she was on the verge of crying now and the brunette could only support her friend as she stood up. Keys already in hand and eyes averting questioning gazes from the people around them.

"Doctor Fernandes," Cana turned to the blue-haired man before leaving. "She needs you."

Without another word, he joined them in the car before briefly glancing over to the receding figure of Simon in the background.

* * *

They arrived at Erza's apartment a couple of minutes later. The redhead settled down on the couch where she decided to collect herself and Cana made sure to stay out of the doctor's way but promised to make herself available if the doctor would require assistance.

"I'm sorry. Both of you...I made such a ruckus." she quietly apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault you remembered something. In fact, isn't that a good sign? Only a few days after the accident and snippets are already coming back!" It's true. She should be happy that she was recovering what was lost three years ago. She panicked that's all. And the fact that Simon and her were now proven close by that abrupt flash of memory, just solidifies the proof of their engagement.

Erza stared at her friend and back at the doctor who was silently observing her.

"Cana, can you give Doctor Fernandes and I a moment alone?"

The brunette's features softened. "Of course."

When she up and left, Erza immediately got straight to the point.

"Simon and I made out in that restroom." she stated a fact from what she remembered. Jellal continued watching her intently and waited, gauging for more details. "I was happy...I really _loved_ Simon if I recall the memory right..."

Jellal knew there was a but coming. It was only a matter of time.

"But it's just as I feared, Doctor. The feelings didn't come back."

"Like I said before, it takes time."

Erza felt a pit forming at the bottom of her stomach. Something in her gut tells her otherwise.

"Tomorrow, after our session, we'll head to the hospital to run some tests. Until then, rest. Just rest. I'll call Miss Alberona. Are you alright now?"

"Yes I am. Thanks Doc."


	5. First Rift

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter Five**  
 **First Rift**

"You seem distracted." After a check-up scan from the hospital and finding out that there are no problems with Erza's head, Jellal immediately followed it up with the session. Unfortunately for him, the redhead can't conjure up her will to focus.

"I'm sorry Doc. I just can't get...that memory out of my head." Jellal wanted to ask what she meant by that. If it was a good thing or a bad one. Did the feelings attached to that flashback come back after all?

"Should I reschedule for another day?"

"No!" was her quick reply. "I'm...can we do this at home? I'm much more comfortable doing this at home." Erza braced herself for a rejection but the doctor just nodded and agreed with her, saying that a change of environment was a good idea and that hospitals really do make some people anxious.

When they reached her apartment they started immediately. From meditation to the routine memory exercises. The redhead was coping better than before and seeing her progress, he gave her a much needed break.

"We'll resume after ten minutes, so please just relax."

Erza was about to tell him that she was fine and insist to continue with the therapy when someone knocked on her door. She immediately excused herself and headed to see who was visiting her at such an hour.

When she made it halfway to opening the door, her heart sank immediately.

"Simon," and then she nervously swallowed.

"How are you doing? I was so worried when you left the party like that." Simon made a gesture by stepping inside to invite himself in, but the redhead cut him off with the length of her arm.

"Doctor Fernandes and I are conducting my therapy session right now." she deadpanned.

Simon raised a questioning brow at this before suddenly turning sullen.

"Oh, I just assumed that you're finished with it. And I thought it was supposed to be done at the hospital."

Where and when she wanted to do the therapy was none of Simon's concern, she thought. And it irked her somehow that he was invading her privacy and personal space. Then again, it was her that permitted him to visit her everyday and agreeing to him on a whim must be the biggest mistake she's made so far.

"Simon," she sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He knew he didn't need to be told twice as he faked a smile and bowed his head. She was about to escort him out properly when he abruptly spoke.

"I'll be back later then?"

Erza was feeling exhaustion creeping up to her already. It was not even midday and yet here she was, getting tired already.

"Yes, Simon." she muttered, totally defeated.

Satisfied with her answer, he fished out for his car keys and left right after she waved goodbye.  
Erza went inside and closed the door as she breathed in and out.

"You okay?"

"Yes I'm...what are you doing?" her eyes turned into large saucers when he saw Jellal doning an apron.

Her apron!

And that was her knife on his hand, and those were her ingredients for lunch! She should be mad at him for acting like he owned the place or for waltzing around her kitchen. The kitchen is her favorite place and is considered her safe haven so she didn't know why she felt like laughing at the picture before her instead.

She let out a bubbly sound. The doctor immediately uttered a string of apologies and explained his side.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you were taking too long talking and I saw that it's nearly lunch time so I...I'm sorry." he sounded pathetic and that surprised her. It was the first time Erza saw this side of the doctor. Usually he was this cool, composed and professional man yet here he was, reduced to a blubbering mess with the apron on, and a knife in hand.

Erza made her way across the room and to the kitchen where she picked up where the doctor left off. She smiled at him.

"Where are my manners, I should've known you were getting hungry."

"No, I wasn't doing it for myself. It's for you. Since you're having a hard time and all. You should have someone looking after you." Jellal was back to his usual self and it was her turn to feel embarrassed. She cleared her throat to get a hold of herself.

"What were you planning to cook anyway, Doc?" she already knew the answer with the ingredients he prepared but she felt the need to ask just so she could make the awkward atmosphere disappear.

"Ratatouille."

"Hmm, mind if I lend a hand?" she offered.

The doctor nodded and she proved to be just as skilled as he had guessed.

* * *

They were already on the last serving and still, they haven't stopped talking. The conversation was casual and almost natural. If people were to listen to them, they probably would've mistaken them for friends.

"I plan on getting back to work next week." Erza told him, egging the doctor to voice his thoughts on the matter. "I want to keep myself busy. I just feel empty without doing anything and it might help me from recovering faster if I keep in contact with more people."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jellal agreed. "But don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

Erza, of course, doesn't plan on burning herself out. She'd just like to avoid doing nothing so as to stop contemplating on what she had become now. A sorry excuse of a person and an empty shell of a person were the things going on in her head right now so she plans on escaping that train of thought.

"Are you done with that?" she asked and he gave her his plate. He offered to do the dishes out of courtesy but she wouldn't agree to it. She told him that he was a guest and that she's responsible for all the chores.

When she was done, they resumed from where they left off.

"Are we doing the flashcards again, Doc?"

He couldn't help but smile.

"It's what I have in mind. Unless you want to go out for a walk and execute the session there?"

Erza smiled in return; the doctor had read her mind.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Simon had been waiting for her return for about two hours, and something inside him snapped when he saw her laughing and getting all chummy with the doctor after they returned from their walk.

"Therapy session." came her clipped explanation.

"Your therapy session ended three hours ago." Simon was now staring at the doctor, hoping to get his message across. The stoic and passive facial expression from Jellal only fueled his disappointment.

Erza clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"An extension." Somehow, Simon could sense the redhead trying to avoid a conversation with him.

"Does that mean you won't be having your next session since the hours today are considered as two meetings?" he asked her but just as she was about to answer, he turned to the tattoed doctor. "And if I had known walking was the session itself, don't you think I should administer the rest of my fianceé's therapy, Doctor?"

Erza has heard enough. It could just be her, but she swore Simon was being rude.

"Enough, Simon."

That's when Jellal decided to take over.

"I'm sure my methods might seem...unconventional to you Mr. Mikazuchi, but I assure you, Miss Scarlet is heading to her recovery." he calmly told him. "And yesterday was just proof of that."

Erza turned pale.

"Yesterday?" Simon gave the redhead a confused look.

"Yes, she remembered something when she was at the bathroom."

Erza threw a glare at the doctor as if he was revealing her dirty little secrets.

Simon grabbed the redhead on both her shoulders and had comoletely forgotten about the presence of the other man.

"You did?! What did you remember?!"

"It has nothing to do with you." Erza was controlling her anger now. Why would the doctor reveal this now? Shouldn't she be the one who decides whether to tell Simon or not? Her memories were robbed from her, now even the will to decide? No one has the right to take that from her!

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave!" she yelled, letting her anger and frustration out.

"Erza,"

"Both of you!"

This took the two men by surprise. Simon tried consoling her but the redhead was stubborn. She kept pushing him away and after a few moments, he finally gave up. He hesitantly made his way to his car and drove away in defeat.

"Erza,"

"Doctor Fernandes," she cut him off with a sharp tongue. "I won't say it again. You may be what's best for my recovery, but you're not irreplaceable."

The young doctor stilled for a moment. In all honesty, his patient had indirectly threatened him about firing him.

"I'll see you on Friday. Have a good day."

With that, Erza retreated inside her apartment without looking back.


	6. Adjustment and Change

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter Six**  
 **Adjustment and Change**

He came at her doorstep with the great resolve to apologize. What had transpired the other day was just a misunderstanding. He didn't want to upset his patient of course, but the raven-haired man pushed him over the edge by questioning his credibility. Had he not heard that he was the best? A little pinch to his ego was all it took to shoot his mouth off like that. But what shocked him the most was Erza's outburst. It was his job to update Simon and everyone concerned about the redhead's condition but he was beginning to question whether Erza wanted to return to her former self. If she never intended to be back to her old life then, what was he there for?

"Doctor Fernandes, come in." he was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts as he was welcomed to his patient's home. He politely made his way in and as he reached the first tiled floor, he spun around and apologized.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time.

"Oh, you go first." once again reciting that in chorus.

The first one to bat an eyelash was the patient.

"I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I panicked and I kind of took it out on you and Simon." she sat on the couch so she could prevent herself from making a fool of herself.

"It's alright. I want to apologize for blurting your memory returning out of the blue. I should have consulted you first."

"No," she shook her head. "You were just doing your job and I was being a..."

"A patient." he settled for that word.

She smiled.

"I was going to say drama queen but that'll do."

"Have you talked to Simon yet?"

"No, but I plan to. Once our session's over. But honestly, I don't know what to say to him." It was the truth. She'd gone and replayed the scene over and over in her head but she couldn't come up with a way to approach him.

"Simon invited me to his sister's birthday party right after you agreed you were going."

Erza looked at him.

"He said that if in case anything happens, he'd be relieved if I was there to remedy it."

A long pause.

"He's a good man, and I know he comes out strong and a bit of overprotective, but that's because he sincerely cares for you." Jellal placed his hand on one of his patient's shoulder. "Talk to him. You might have lost three years worth of your identity, but he's lost all of his when he lost you."

She was speechless. How could she counter that when she knew the doctor was right all along? Instead of saying something against his advice, she conceded and silently agreed with him for now.

"I'll try my best. But I won't force it if it's not there." she finally reasoned out.

"That's the last thing anyone wants."

Jellal went back to the hospital afterwards. Makarov Dreyar had specifically told him to come as soon as possible to discuss some matters. He met him in the boardroom with the whole other team of resident doctors.

"I'm sorry for calling a meeting on such short notice, but I'm glad you all made it. My son, Ivan Dreyar got into some...trouble and I'm afraid my grandson and I have to attend to it."

Apparently, whispers and questions were eventually raised in the background.

"Now, now, don't worry. I've already decided that Dr. Porlyusica would take over." he told them.

"Um, Dr. Porlyuscia has taken a leave of absence from work. She's currently on vacation." said a voice inside the room.

Makarov frowned. "I thought she'd be back by now."

It wasn't a good sign because he doesn't have else anyone in mind who could fill in such a role. It was when he noticed the all striking face of the young doctor.

"If Dr. Porlyusica isn't present then I'd have to pick someone else. Someone who I believe can handle things when I'm gone." he turned to face the one qualified for the job. "Dr. Fernandes."

All eyes now went to the doctor who was just as surprised as the others.

"Objection," came a loud and piercing voice inside the room. Everyone turned to the direction of a middle-aged man who had hard features and an unforgiving glare. "I don't mean to sound rude but, wouldn't it be better to give the position to someone more...experienced? Dr. Fernandes has just been assigned here. He's a genius in his field that's no question, but handling the hospital is a different matter."

"I have faith in Dr. Fernandes." Makarov's tone of voice suggested he wasn't going to change his mind even if the majority goes against his vote.

"I agree with Dr. Zero. I'm not seasoned to run the hospital yet, and my priorities are elsewhere." Jellal decided to break the silence and turn down the huge offer.

"Priorities like?" the director asked him.

"Ms. Scarlet. I promised to be fully dedicated in helping her recover." he told him. That gave Makarov the time to think twice about assigning the proper personnel.

"I could ask someone else to take care of Erza Scarlet." his decision almost sounded final that he wasn't giving the young doctor much of a choice. To Jellal, it's not a matter of being able or unable to run the hospital and direct fellow colleagues, but the issue of keeping Erza Scarlet as his patient.

"No."

The rest of the doctors, including Makarov, were taken aback at the response and denial of the young doctor.

"You do know this isn't a request." the director bore his gaze toward Jellal.

"You're not giving me much of a choice, Director." he stared back with a hard resolve.

The rest waited uncomfortably in their seats as the two battled out whose point was going to get across. The young doctor's stubborness wasn't affecting the director's decision at all, so he tried a compromise.

"I'll accept if you keep me assigned to Ms. Scarlet."

"I'll be returning in a week. You have to be in and out of the hospital at least eight hours in the seven days that I'm gone." Jellal knitted his brow as the news dawned to him.

"That means I won't be able to conduct three sessions."

"It's only for a week. And I'll assign someone else to fill in your role." he told him.

"Let me be the one to choose who to replace me instead." he couldn't let just someone else take over his role. If someone has to do it, they have to be a familiar and close person to the young doctor so in that regard, he's still in charge of the redhead somehow.

"Alright."

With the meeting coming to a close, Jellal immediately called his most trusted colleague.

* * *

Erza decided to work half day on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after her sessions with the doctor. She had already told her boss and the creative team that she'd be back in the swing of things. Lucy had volunteered to help her along the way and told her in advance that she didn't need to do anything, for her current position was to order people around and fix the things if her crew screws up.

She was finished with preparations and was only waiting for the blue-haired doctor to show up. Although what had transpired between them was purely a misunderstanding, she felt the need to apologize once more. The knock on her door came earlier than she had hoped for, pulling her out of rehearsal state of saying sorry.

Erza was right in the middle of opening the door and greeting when her voice died down.

"Good morning, are you looking for someone?" she asked instead. The woman was young but probably older than her with silky black hair and pale skin. She was sporting a crisp button down shirt and slacks. Something told her she was either a person from her past or she clearly got the wrong person.

"Ms. Scarlet? I'm Dr. Ultear Milkovich." she extended and arm and the redhead gingerly took it. "Dr. Fernandes will be unable to conduct sessions with you for a week."

"What? Why? Was is because of what happened?" she was beginning to think Jellal had given up on her to which the doctor immediately tried on rectifying the situation.

"I'm sure it's hardly because of that. Dr. Fernandes was not given a choice. He was chosen by the director of the hospital to fill in  
that role and truthfully, he didn't want to because he promised he'd be fully dedicated in helping you."

A long pause.

"I'm one of his closest friends and he had entrusted me to take care of you and monitor your condition."

"Oh, then please come on in."

Ultear excused herself in and immediately got down to business.

"Jellal had briefed me about where you guys left off and that you'll be working today as well." The doctor seemed relaxed now as she started a casual conversation and addressed a friend and colleague in first name.

"Um, yes that's the plan."

"Is there anything else I need to know? Jellal was pretty much concerned with Mr. Mikazuchi as well."

Erza flinched. It was too late to ignore and change the topic now.

"Everything's well between us." came her short and generic answer. Ultear just nodded, not delving further into the topic.

"Are there any more memories that returned?"

"No, none. Yet. The first and last one was at Kagura's birthday party."

Ultear scribbled some notes down and when finished she tapped the prescription pad with the pen.

"Alright, shall we get started then?"


	7. Not Again

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Chapter Seven**  
 **Not Again**

"Where's Minerva?"

Lucy was busy clearing her desk with tremendous amount of paperwork before dumping the pile to supposedly work station of her boss.

"Oh, she got fired." she nonchalantly said.

"What? Then who took over?"

"You did. You're our team leader now, Erza. After you caught Minerva stealing the game in development and proved she was selling it to another company, the President replaced her with you."

The first session with Ultear had just ended and to her disappointment, there wasn't much progress at all. Apart from a slight deviation from Dr. Fernandes' usual routine, nothing was coming back to her. It seemed like she's stuck. Work however, wasn't helping her like she thought it would. The familiar faces that greeted her up to now were strangers and to make matters worse, she didn't know how to act around them.

"Relax," Lucy's soothing voice instructed her. "Just like I told you before, you don't have to do anything but give out orders."

Erza managed a slight nod and opened the files, skimming and scanning through the whole thing at once.

"This is a new project." she observed.

"Yes, it's the second installment to the previous game."

As the redhead had guessed, the plot continued on to where the first game had left off. This time she abruptly went through the details of the story line and the designs for the new characters.

"Is Levy still the one writing the story?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It's good. Though I _have_ a question or two I need to address. And there's something off with the proportions of the new characters."

Lucy smiled.

"What?" Erza asked, generally curious as to what the blonde was thinking.

"Nothing. It's just that, I'm glad you're back and it's good to know some things don't change."

Somehow, Erza felt the need to smile. Her mind might be a mess right now, but there was no denying her feelings that no matter how hard it was to adjust, there's no place else she'd rather be.

"Me too."

The rest of the day went by without any problems. Erza was just about finished with the report and even though she was tired, she couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment washing over her. She had survived her first day at work.

"Are you going home now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." But she was unsure. Normally, she'd find herself immediately retiring after an exhausting day, but her gut somehow told her to stay longer. Her blonde assistant seemed to have noticed this.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes...I just...does the former me go home early?"

"Well, you always leave the office late. Like late _late._ But the company doesn't allow sleeping in the office so you come home at some point." she giggled, as if remembering a funny moment she shared with her boss.

Erza managed a small smile. The internal battle between staying and leaving became clear to her. And then the scenario got her thinking. Does that mean her previous behavior was somehow being overwritten by the current her? She remembered having the same struggle before. Back when Simon visited her, he told her he brought her breakfast favorites and she was sure that time, that she didn't want a heavy meal but then again, it could be just easily blamed to her metabolism.

Whatever it was, she refused to think and go deeper into context. She can't afford to waste time on worrying whether her thoughts and feelings were the same or acceptable to te people around her. She just has to go with the flow and argue with herself later on if something comes back to her. For now, she'll follow what her heart tells her to.

"I don't want to go home yet." she blurted out.

Lucy stared at her for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. Then she yelled out something to the rest of the creative team before the whole horde of her staff came bustling in her office. Something told her she never went out much if their reaction was as absurd as this.

* * *

The place was nice. Just from the ambiance and the people around them, she could sense the good vibe emanating from them. Apart from the location being remotely far from her place, the redhead had no trouble blending in and admiring the place.

"Do you guys go here often?" she asked, shocked at first that her team didn't bring her to a noisy club or a loud pub. The drnking establishment had more finesse and mellowness to it. Kind of like the opposite from how she thought the guys would be. Especially Natsu and Gray. She recalled the first day they were assigned, and the office was an absolute hellhole with their whining and bickering. Did they change to fine young men in the past three years?

Lucy let out a nervous laugh. "No. We kind of picked this place to be considerate. You're still recovering and I don't think loud music and cramped spaces would do you good."

 _God, what did I do to deserve them?_

"You just admitted to me you guys belong on the wilder side." she smirked.

"Just a moderate wild." Lucy agreed.

After a series of short conversations, Lucy was dragged by co-workers to chug on a ridiculous amount of alcohol. Though some had thoughtfully asked the redhead to join in on the fun, she settle for politely refusing saying that she still couldn't handle alcohol that much. Which was true. She didn't like it when she wasn't sober. The last time she got wasted she literally went berserk. Erza didn't want her colleagues to know that side of her.

Unfortunately for her, like all sober people at parties, she had to be the responsible one. That she didn't mind, but taking the WHOLE team under her supervision and look out for them, THAT worried her a little.

"Alright, Levy that's enough." Erza tried to control the unfit bursts of laughter from the young writer but was immediately hauled by another drunk person.

"Erzaaaa," Juvia drawled. "Gray doesn't want me anymooooore."

"Who are you?" Erza quickly turned to said man. "Who is she?"

"She's a write-hic-ter. Same as...Lev-hic-yyyyy." Gray then started to unbutton the top of his shirt.

"H-Hey!" Erza removed her jacket as she soon as she saw Gray swiftly undoing the rest. She roughly wrapped her jacket around him and zipped it to prevent him from stripping any further.

"Damn you guys are a mess!" Erza started to do a headcount. The sooner she assembled everyone in the room, the sooner they can leave. But the problem was, she didn't even know half of the team. Without anyone helping her out, leaving was impossible.

"Everyone's here except for Lisanna." Natsu slurred. Although Erza could see he was clearly tipsy, she guessed that he was still in the right state of mind to engage in a conversation.

"Okay, Natsu. I don't know who Lisanna is. Could you go and describe her for me? I'll go and look for her."

"Let's both look together." he offered.

"No, you stay here and take care of everyone. I'll go and look for her."

"But you don't even know how she looks. I think I should go and look for her while you stay here with everyone."

Erza stilled.

"That's...a pretty good suggestion."

Erza escorted the rest to the vehicle and waited until Natsu and the girl named Lisanna came back.

* * *

They never did.

Erza checked her watch for the fifth time. It was half past midnight and Natsu was gone for half an hour now. Getting impatient from the workers still running amok the vehicle, she ordered them to pipe down. She drew in a long breath before deciding to go look for the missing two. Erza instructed the remaining workers to stay put until she comes back, slowly elongating and pronouncing the words in hopes that their brains could at least understand.

Erza's first hunch was to check on the women's restroom where she found no trace of Natsu or Lisanna.

"Where could they be...?" Then she heard a noise coming from the other side. The men's room. Her ears picked up unintelligible noises then a grunt, followed by a thud. A sob then came. The high-pitched voice alarmed her. Not only did the voice sound feminine, but it also sounded like it was in trouble. Instinct drove her to sprint towards the other room.

She blasted open the door and found Natsu lying on the wet and dirty floor.

A whistle caught her attention after.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like someone volunteered to join the fun boys!"

A disgusting sound of cackles erupted from the men who had Lisanna surrounded.

There were four men and the logical thing to do was run or call for help, but she did the insane thing. She lunged forward, planting the heel of her palm to the jaw of a still laughing goon before she heard a cracking noise. The first man fell to the floor. The three, astounded, chose to get to her as a group. Erza panicked, there was no way she could take out these guys, but her body moved otherwise. It seemed like even though her head was a mess, her body was like a well oiled machine with a mind of its own.

She sweeped their feet and all fell hard. The first one to recover threw himself at her, but she dodged sharply to the side before her foot connected at the apex of the poor man's thighs. Crumpled on the ground, the next one to assault her tried a different strategy. He attacked her from below to which she simply returned the favor by countering with the heel of her office shoe, crushing the bones that snapped under the force. The third man joined the pile of helpless bodies on the floor and the fourth man hesistated. Erza was panting, but she wasn't feeling tired at all. The last guy pulled out a knife and was about to slice his way through when Natsu tackled the offender and sent him to the floor. He punched once at the side of the man's temple and the receiver immediately went unconscious.

Erza reached for the trembling woman and wished she hadn't given her jacket to Gray. She settled for hugging her instead to comfort her.

"Damn fuckers," Natsu wiped the blood off of his nape and winced. "They caught me by surprise. Are you guys okay?"

Lisanna nodded once.

"Let's just get..."

Erza felt her knees cave in. Her strength flushing out of her system and the air being drained out of her lungs. With one last attempt to gather herself, she fell to the floor, her head hitting the tile hard. Natsu came to her rescue a bit late and Lisanna immediately cushioned the redhead's hurt hed on her lap. Erza's vision blurred and for whatever derranged humor that overtook her, she thought maybe, just maybe that impact she felt would bring her memories back.


End file.
